The search for Special Agent Inuyasha Takahashi
by whitetrashbarbie
Summary: Inuyasha has left Kagome with nothing more than a note, but he just didnt abandon her, he left his NCIS team hanging in the balance. Kagome is put in charge of finding her missing husband. Loyalty and love will be testeed on their search to find Inuyasha.
1. Chapter 1

**Soo yeah Inuyasha and the gang are NCIS agents crazy huh. Please Review :)**

I walked into our house and sighed, the door was locked which was extremely rare, Inuyasha's always left the door unlocked, even when he was gone. Once I got inside I noticed that all the lights were off which was also very strange, he liked to keep lights on. I felt something rub against my leg, I looked down and saw Buyo our cat, I picked him up and began to pet her, she meowed. Usually when Inuyasha was home he was always with him.

" Where's daddy at?" I asked him as I walked through the house switching on lights, I headed straight for the basement door, which was also closed, I pushed it open, noticing that the lights were off. I switched on the lights and descended the stairs with butterflies in my stomach, because I knew something was wrong. The boat he was building was the only thing in the basement, with a note taped to it. I walked slowly and ripped it from the wood and felt the tears spring to my eyes.

My Kagome,

Im sorry, but I cant live a lie anymore. Im going back to her. Just know that I do love you, just not enough. I'll have the lawyer draw up the papers, you can have everything I promise. I never meant for it to end this way, Im sorry for everything

I love you never forget that, but I owe her,

Inuyasha.

**NCIS OFFICES**

"Where the hell is he?" Sango asked as she threw another dart at the board.

"He'll be here." I answered her calmy.

"Miroku, he's never late, especially not an hour late" She stated again as she threw another one.

"Maybe Sango is right." Shippo chimed in. I glanced at him.

"Why is that Probie?" I asked him.

"Because there hasn't been any activity on his credit cards for two days and the last with drawl from his bank account was twenty thousand." He stammered out.

"And why did you look at that?" I asked him rising from my desk and walking over there.

"Because Sango got me thinking, boss was unusually agitated on Friday, and was extremely nice when he left. Like it was a final good bye." He said and turned back to his computer.

"Are you sure it wasn't Kagome pulling out that money to go shopping?" Sango asked, now she sounded worried, not just curious.

"It was from his personal bank account, one that Kagome doesn't have access too, and her credit cards have been used."

That was strange, one because he always went out to buy more god damn wood for his damn boats on the weekends and he never EVER withdrew that amount of cash. Inuyasha was a man of ritual, and the actions were not his. I looked into the eyes of Sango and Shippo. I picked up my backpack and threw it over my shoulder.

"Sango your with me, Shippo try to figure out what the hell Boss needed that money for and what the hell he is up to."

I headed toward the elevator, once safely inside Sango turned to me.

"Where are we going."

"To see if he's at home, and if he's not were talking to Kagome." I sighed praying to god that he was at home and that Kagome had nothing to do with this mess.

**KAGOME**

The loud knocking on the door got my attention. I had been staring at our wedding picture that was hanging above the fire place, in it expensive silver frame, a frame that he said was useless but I had insisted on buying. Maybe my need to buy expensive things had driven him back into her arms. I wiped the tears from my face and raised myself from the big worn comfy recliner I had been in for over three hours just staring the knocking got louder. I sighed and opened the heavy wooden door, to see Miroku and Sango standing there, with solem looks on their face, had they heard were they hear to give me their condolences. But It was during the middle of the day they should have been at the office, not here, unless, no I couldn't think like that maybe they were here to get some of his stuff.

"Kagome, have you seen.." Miroku trailed off, "Kagome what's the matter?" he finished with a look of worry on his face. Sango pushed him out of the way and entered the house.

"Kagome what's going on, where is Inuyasha?" She asked softly. I felt the tears pour from my eyes.

"I don't know Sango, I don't know." She wrapped her arms around me.

"What do you mean you don't know Kagome?" I heard Miroku ask.

I felt Sango leading me to living room and myself once again being deposited in the recliner.

"He left me." I stammered out, I grabbed the note off the table next to the chair and extended it to them, without looking at it, I knew it word for word.

"This is not good."

"Does he mean…" Sango begin.

"Kikyo." I finished and buried my face in my hands. I heard Miroku talking on the phone.

"Shippo trace bosses phone and Kikyo's. Yes that Kikyo."

"Kagome sweetie were going to have to take this." Sango said to me. I looked up at her confused. Was my husband really missing? I nodded to her.

"We'll also need you to come in later okay?" Miroku said. I nodded again.

"We got to go now, see you later." Sango said and hugged me.

**Sango and Miroku.**

Once strapped into the car I glanced back at the huge house as we drove away. What the hell was going on? I knew that Inuyasha would never leave Kagome, and never for Kikyo that chapter was done, forgotten, or was it. Was Inyuasha really that good of an actor?

"Miroku."

"What Sango?" I asked irritated.

"What do we do."

"We take it as a missing person, for now. We go from there, we should of searched the basement looked for anything, but that can wait, right now we need to see what Shippo has found, we need to see if we can trace him anyways, but if he didn't want to be found he would of turned off his phone and anyway to trace him, our biggest lead right now Kikyo." I rambled as I got on the highway.

"So you don't think."

"No for once I'm positive that it's not the wife." I said truthfully, because Kagome a NCIS agent herself, loved Inuyasha more than anything, and she wouldn't even have the strength to kill at the moment.

"Me too." I heard her whisper. "What do you think though, boss disappearing and that note?"

"I don't know, but I know one thing, he wouldn't leave Kagome for Kikyo. There's something else going on here that we need to figure out. Boss would never pull out that much money and we both know that, he also wouldn't abandon us unless it was important, and he thought we would be in danger. He left Kagome, for some other reason, and I know that it wasn't because he didn't love her enough, that man is nothing without her and he knows it, I believe it was to protect her from something."

"So you think the boss is in some sort of trouble?"

"That is the only thing that I can guess, or he's on some kind of lead of some case that none of us know about. Im going to pull all the case files that he pulled earlier and figure out if any of them stand out." I pulled into the lot and we both exited the car.

"What do I do?"

"Your going to locate Kikyo, Shippo and me and are going to visit her when you find out where she is. I want you to pull up everything you can on her, even things we might of missed when we arrested her for that petty officer's death. Shippo is going to research every possible sighting, I had him put out a BOLO when we were at Boss's house."

"Are you worried? And don't lie to me, I know you Miroku." She looked up at me with her beautiful amber eyes.

"Yes."

"At least you didn't lie."

**Kagome**

I ran the brush through my hair, getting rid of all the knots the blow dryer had created. My face looked alien to me, gaunt, pail, my eyes were horribly sunken and had dark rings under them I couldn't cover with make up. I didn't even try. I looked like I hadn't sleep in weeks, when actually I only slept in hour intervals since Friday night, since he had left me. I ran my hands over my flat stomach, where just a month ago, a 6 month old baby was growing. The pain in my heart was getting unbearable, I had lost the two most important people to me, everything in my life was falling apart. I stepped out of the bathroom and into our, my, bedroom and pulled a pair of true religion jeans on and with a white and black plaid shirt and slipped on a pair of jimmy choo black flats. I grabbed my purse and iphone off the bed and rubbed Buyo's ears.

"Mommy will be home soon." I whispered to the cat, my only companion left in the huge house. I climbed into my 2010 green and white camaro. I glanced across the garage at Inuyasha's black matching one. I couldn't believe he had left it, it was his newest prize possession. The drive to NCIS seemed longer than usual. I hadn't planned on going back there for at least another month. My medical leave was up in a week, but I knew Kaede would give me as much time as I needed. I knew what everybody would say it was a rare occasion for them to see me with my hair un teased and un done, no make up on my face and out of heels, and I really didn't give a fuck, as far I was concerned the prospect of me ever getting dressed up again was very minimal. I parked my car and entered the building, taking the elevator up to my Inuyasha's floor, my floor was floor lower. I had voluntarily switched from the Major case team to just being a psychology expert and working sometimes with his team and the other teams. I sighed as the elevator opened and I stepped out to the curious eyes on everybody on the floor, I quickly pushed my Chanel sunglasses atop my head and headed towards Sango's desk where she was busy working.

"Sango." I said quietly.

"Kagome, you didn't have to come right away." She looked a little scared, so I turned around to see Kikyo's driver license photo on the the plasma screen. Miroku and Shippo were both staring at it with grim faces.

"It's okay." I whispered.

"Kagome! You shouldn't be out of bed!" I heard Ayame from behind me, the over zealous forensic specialist. I turned and gave her a weak smile.

"Sango did we have to do this today, look at her, she's…. she's… not her normal self, I mean come on do you ever see Kagome in flats, nope you don't, so you shouldn't of made her come in. She isn't feeling well obviously!"

I cut her off quickly, "It's okay, Ayame, I came in on my own."

"Don't you worry okay, were going to find Yasha and were going to get this all sorted out." She smiled at me then gave me a big hug. Ayame was the only person who was able to get away with calling Inuyasha that besides me.

"I know you will Ayame." I said, the question was though, did he want to be found? I couldn't wrap my head around it, he might of walked out on me, but I knew without a doubt, Inuyasha would never abandon the team.

"Come on Kagome, we'll go to the conference room. Shippo, Sango go check out the garage see if you can find any signs.. of anything." Miroku said from behind me. I turned around and nodded, dug in my purse and pulled out my keys and handed them to Sango. I wouldn't be needing them anytime soon. I smiled and headed for the stairs.

Kaede was waiting for us when we arrived. She was sitting at the table, sitting up formally. "Kagome, Miroku, what do we have so far?" She asked, the crease in her forehead becoming more pronounced.

"Sango and Shippo just left to survey to garage." Miroku said as he went over to the coffee machine and poured himself a cup.

"You think there is something there?" She asked.

"That is the last place we can think of him being, we're going to start there. Ayame is going through his phone records. As we stated earlier, there has been no activity on his credit cards and the last monetary action was the twenty thousand he withdrew on Friday at 1800. "

"Kagome, when was the last ….."

"The last time I talked to him was about 1500 after he left work, I was at Sota's football game until about 2100. I returned 2130. His car was in the garage, but he wasn't at home…." I was going to continue on and tell her about the note, I was an agent, I knew that everything was important.

"That's enough Kagome." She said softly. Just then a cell ringing, interrupted, all three instinctually reached for our waists, Miroku raised his to his ear.

"Yes, Ayame." Ayame was the best that there was and she had obviously found something, hopefully.

"We'll be there in a second."

"And?" Kaede asked.

"The last call he made was to Kikyo." He said and headed towards the door, he stopped when he reached it. He didn't turn around.

"This means nothing Kagome." He said and then pushed open the door and walked out.

"Kagome, I'm putting you on this case, I don't care how it looks to everybody else, you know Inuyasha the best, Miroku second. Detach yourself emotionally from the case, act like you don't know him at all. You are the team leader on this case. " She said and got up from the table and walked out also. I was left alone by myself. I pulled my iphone out of my purse and dialed Sango's number after a few rings she picked up.

"Hello."

"Sango have you left the garage yet?"

"Nope, just about to."

"Don't I'll be down there in a second." I said as I rose from the table.

"Kagome, that's really not protocol."

"I'm running this investigation Sango, and I need to survey the scene."

"Yes Ma'am." She said. I hung up the phone and made my way to the elevator. I was going to try my hardest to detach my self, but all I wanted to do was sit at his desk in cry.


	2. Dreams of my beautiful Kagome

I leaned deeper down into my seat. God this car was small! I missed my fucking camaro, almost as much as I missed Kagome. I was getting sick of staring at the god damn dull brick building but I knew if I let my guard down it might be the second the fucker decided he was going to leave. I took a long drink from my thermos and sighed. What I really wanted to be doing was sitting at my desk or at home working on my boat, but most of all I wanted to be near Kagome. All I could hope for was to get out of this alive and be able to explain to her everything. I knew by now Miroku, Sango and Shippo and the others had probably already figured I was missing and they were probably already on the hunt. Hopefully I had stalled them enough with giving the false lead of going back to Kikyo. Fuck I didn't even know where Kikyo was now. I didn't give a fuck either. Ayame was probably hysterical. Shit I felt bad for leaving them with a hysterical Ayame, but it had to be done to protect them. Most of all I hated that I had to do this now, especially right after we had just lost the baby. Just then I saw my target exit from the shabby building and get into a equally shabby car. I put the car in gear and began my tail. All I could hope for now that this fucker hadn't figured out that I was missing and what I looked like.

I knew Miroku would know I would never leave Kagome for Kikyo. I just hoped he would follow the lead. I knew he would forget his "the wife did it" suspicions too. That boy was a genius even though he didn't like to show it most the time and also he knew me. By following the lead he would grant me enough time to disappear enough that I would be hard to trace. Shippo probably already figured out I had took out the cash and he probably already put the trace on my phone. Sango was probably going crazy and wanting to damage somebody. Ayame was probably beating herself up over the fact that I hadn't left any forensic stuff for her to figure out. Kouga was probably pissed he didn't have a body to examine or try to link to something that would help find me. Kaede was most likely trying to find a way to soothe the team and Kagome was probably an emotional wreck. Once again we were parked outside a drab building. He had bought a whore and was inside fulfilling a gross desire. It made me want to throw up. This fucker was literally sick. Sick and dangerous. He blamed us for the death of his commander, even though his commander committed suicide. He was also a schizophrenic which made him even more dangerous. These people could explode at any minute! That's why he had to be taken down and I couldn't involve my team or Kagome, even though this was right up her ally. The girl knew everything about the mental states of people. I wished she could be sitting her right now with me, but I would never put her in that much danger. Right now I had to follow this guy and keep him away from my team at all costs, their lives were more important than mine. If I didn't know this guy was planning on killing my team I would of probably felt sorry for him. I mean having your commander and more importantly your gay lover kill himself had to be rough. But you didn't decide you were going to kill people who had nothing to with the case. Luckily I was the only one who knew about his guy's delusions. Luckily I had been the one who he had emailed. The most luck was the fact that he knew very little about NCIS besides the fact that we were their police and that he didn't know what we looked like. I scratched my head and took another sip of my coffee. The guy was obviously going to sleep here. I set the alarm on my watch to wake me up in thirty minutes and fell asleep with dreams of my beautiful sweet Kagome.


	3. Dead as dead can be

` I had to drive one of the chargers to my house and it felt weird and wrong, because I was in case mode. I had to not look at my house my home, but as a possible crime scene. I pulled into the drive way and took a deep breath. I slowly exited the car and smiled a little when I saw Sango and Shippo waiting for me on the porch.

"The perimeter has been secured." Shippo said to me. He was in case mode to but I could also see that his calm demeanor was forced. I pulled gloves out from my jean pocket and slipped them on.

"Okay then let's begin." I said and outstretched my hand and Sango put my keys in it. I unlocked the door and stepped into my own house.

"Okay you two search the basement, I'm going to go search the bedroom to see if I can see if anything noticeable is missing." I would of much rather not gone into our room, it was a place I had been avoiding unless I absolutely had to go in there. I would of preferred to search the basement, but I would be the one to be able to tell if anything was missing.

"Yes boss." Shippo said and headed towards the door. Sango smiled at me weakly and followed him. I took another deep breath and headed up the stairs. I wiped away some stray tears and pushed the door open to our room. It looked just the way it had been when I had left on Friday to go to Sota's football game. The bed perfectly made and Buyo was sleeping on it. He looked sleepily up at me and then layed back down. I slowly walked over to his dresser. I pulled each drawer open and sifted through them taking inventory of the missing items in my head. The task only took about five minutes but it seemed like an eternity. After I was done I went over to my bedside table and picked up a notepad and a pen and listed the missing items. Then I entered our bathroom. I had only grabbed the things I had been a daze when I was getting ready and I hadn't looked for his missing items. I sighed and went through his side of the couples sinks and his drawers and then went back to the notepad and again listed things that were missing. Then I exited and didn't glance back. I headed down to the basement. Shippo was fingerprinting the boat and Sango was taking photos. I walked over to his work table and took inventory nothing seemed to be missing. I noticed his notepad that he always kept down there was missing, I looked around and still didn't see it.

"Sango have you seen Inuyasha's notepad?" I asked.

"Already bagged it." She said with out turning around to face me, I understood, this was also hard for her, Inuyasha was like her surrogate father just like he was to Ayame, though the relationship was different the connection was the same.

"I bagged the tape that it was stuck to the boat with." Shippo chimed in an turned to face me.

"Good, he had numerous clothes missing from the room, from what I cant tell though none of luggage or duffel bags are missing so he took them in something else, probably something that was bought before which shows us that he either went on his own, or was in a rush and didn't think to pack them in anything, the only thing missing in the bathroom is his hairbrush and his shampoo and body wash, which we all know was important to him." I sighed.

" Nothing seems to be really disturbed down here, everything seems to be in order, just the way he likes it." Sango sighed.

"Okay well then let's go back to the office and see what we can figure out." I said and and headed out of the basement. I didn't look around my house as I headed out, I waited on the porch for the others. I had to be strong because even if Inuyasha didn't want me anymore, I had to know where he was. Just then my phone rang. It was Miroku, I quickly answered it.

"Yeah."

"Boss, I mean Kagome, I think we got something."

"What?"I tried to keep the hope out of my voice.

"The call he made to Kikyo only lasted about a second. So it never got the chance to connect." I let out a breath I hadn't been realized I was holding.

"And."

"So that means he never got the chance to talk to her."

"Okay, were going over there right now." I said. Then I thought of something, if he hadn't even talked to Kikyo, then maybe he hadn't left me for her! Then I thought of something that I hadn't thought of earlier. If she hadn't picked him up, then how had he left the house? "Miroku, I want you to go through the rest of the records, look for Taxi company's or car rental services." Even though I was sure Inuyasha wouldn't be that dumb.

"On it." I hung up the phone and turned around to see Sango and Shippo looking at me.

"Were going to Kikyo's." I locked the door and headed towards the charger I had drove and got in and slammed the door.

It was strange that I remembered how to get Kikyo's house. But I guess when you really hate someone, you remember idiotic things about them, like the way their hair was always perfectly straight, or that way she curled her y's and g's and all the other letters that you were able to curl when you wrote. Ugh. I parked in front of my house, I checked in the rear view mirror to make sure Sango and Shippo had parked behind me. They had. Kikyo used to work in the legal department of NCIS. She had always found an excuse to come up bull pin converse with Inuyasha. Sure that would have been fine if not for the fact that she and him had dated in high school. She was the only person to make me jealous, and she knew that and she worked with that. It also didn't help the way that everybody always said we looked so much alike. Two years ago though she had been the prime suspect in the murder of a petty officer who had been her boyfriend. It seemed to be an open an close case. Her DNA was on the murder weapon and she had not solid alibi for the night and many other things. Then out of the blue a man had came and confessed to the murder and he took the fall. It made me sick! For some reason that I didn't know I let out a hollow laugh. I pushed open the door. Silently we made or way up to her doorstep. Once we got near, my internal alarm began to go off. Kikyo was normally a pristine person and for the flowers in her flower beds to be trampled was not normal. I didn't know how I knew this but I did. Then I looked in front of me to see that her front door was ajar. No this was definitely not right at all. Right then it didn't matter that I hated the girl, all that mattered that there could be a problem inside the house. Thank god I had gotten my gun out of my desk before I left headquarters. I instantly reached for it and brought it up and glanced up at my agents. They nodded. If Inuyasha knew that I was about to walk into a possibly dangerous situation he would kick up a shit storm, or maybe he wouldn't right now I didn't have time to ponder that. I had to do my job.

I stealthy tip toed onto the wooden porch and nudged the door the rest of the way open with my foot. With my gun pointed in front of me, I entered the house. I turned instantly to the living room and my breath caught in my throat. The place looked like an all out brawl had occurred. Then my eyes fell on the body that was on the living room floor in a pool of blood.

"Check the rest of the house!" I whispered to them. I pulled a new pair of gloves out of my pocket and hesitantly approached the body. It was Inuyasha! I felt tears brim my eyes. Then my senses kicked in and I saw that it wasn't Inuyasha. It was Kikyo. Her raven hair was sprawled out just like her body and her eyes open but unseeing. I leaned down with shaking knees and checked her pulse, there was none. Right then it didn't matter that I had been mocking the girl earlier, I was saddened. Even in death she was beautiful. The knife that killed her was still protruding from her chest. All that was running through my mind was the gruesome truth that I was staring at. Kikyo Nonigumu was dead, dead as dead can be.


	4. not look so cop like

**Really short, I know but there's a reason, I dont really want to delve in to Inuyasha's mind until the later when things are getting worse. Review Please :)**

Finally the little fucker emerged from the drab building. The hooker had left about two hours after she had arrived with him, and now it was noon. I watched silently as the guy got into a beat up piece of shit car and began to drive. Cursing I followed slowly. He parked outside a restaurant and I parked too. What I really wanted to do was go inside and do some up close surveillance, but I had no idea if this guy even knew what I looked like. I pulled the shitty cheap cell phone I had purchased out of the console and turned it on swiftly. I debated on whether I should check my messages and decided against it. When I looked out the window I saw a discarded news paper on the ground. I quickly got out and picked it up. I felt insecure about not being in my car, but right now I needed to blend in and not look so cop like. What I really needed was coffee. I spotted a small stand and hurried over to it. Once I had done that, I spotted a bench right across from the restaurant and sat down slowly. If I held the paper correctly I would still have a good visual. I thanked god that the paper was dated today and began to read the words, but my heard stopped when I read the bold headline. ** FEDERAL AGENT FOUND DEAD IN HER HOME**. Below it beaming up at me was a picture of Kikyo. This was not good, not good at all. Sure I felt sad that the woman was dead, but that didn't matter, what mattered the most was that I had wanted my team to suspect I was with Kikyo, and I had no doubt that it was my team that had discovered her. I read the article quickly, but I didn't gather much. I quickly stood and threw the paper in the trash, and then my coffee cup after I had emptied it. I went and bought another one and magazine and sat down in my car. I had a suspicion that I hoped to god wasn't true, that this perp had been the one to off Kikyo, and way before I had started my tail.


End file.
